How Eric Told Butters
by Drowned-in-Blood
Summary: Cartman x Butters: Even after teasing him all these years- Butters STILL doesn't get it.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction

Pairing: Cartman x Butters

Authoress Note: I always wonder… how would Butters and Cartman would FINALLY get together. This is what came out. Read and review please. 3

How Eric Told Butters: One-Shot

It was the last class of the day- P.E. Oh how Eric dreaded this class and would have rather been sleeping than dealing with all of fat shaming of physical education. Normally, it would have been a class he would skip, but there was one little gem in this god forsaken class- Butters. Even after all these years of picking on him; he still his so naïve and unaware as to Cartman's true feelings for him. It's really cute. Though a lot else has changed about him since we got into high school...

Butters had blossomed into what he thinks is who he really is- Marjorine. Not that the brunette cared about his gender identity, he'll always be that sweet, stupid boy that Eric followed around as a cardboard robot. A smile crossed those thick lips as Cartman watched him run across the field in those short soccer shorts.

Eric got himself into a defensive position as Butters approached, that ball working quickly between his legs. Butters knocked the ball straight for the goal Eric was blocking and was easily blocked. "Nice try! But not nice enough!" He smirked, kicking the ball a distance away from the blonde.

"Oh hamburgers!" Butters went back towards the balls new general direction. Eric's team had gotten control over it, Kyle now getting it down to the other side of the field. Eric rested his face in one hand while observing the other end of the playing field. They had decided Tweek would be the best goalie for the team, but he failed to block Kyle's shot.

The faint sound of the final bell ringing let the boys know that it was time for them to get ready to go home. Eric yawned and raised his hands up over his head, jogging towards the locker room door. 'Today… will be the day…' He declared, biting his lip gently. 'No more hiding it... He'll say yes or no.' The thought of being told no, was quite a dilemma for the heavy set teen, but it'd help him move on with his life.

Butters entered the locker room shortly after Eric did, a smile upon his pretty feature. "That was a good game, Eric. You blocked me real well!" He took his shirt off, causing heat to raise in Eric's chubby cheeks.

"Thanks, Butters." Eric looked down at his feet, not wanting to take off his shirt in front of the blonde in the gym with him. He was flabby: his pecs and stomach looked like an ugly bowl of pudding. "So how's your day been going?" Damn this was going to be even harder than he thought.

"Pretty well, and yours Eric?" Butters responded cheerfully before dropping those all too short bottoms to the floor. Eric had his back turned now and pulled his top off and folded it up so he wouldn't see his crush divest himself of all his clothing.

"Just dealing with some internal thoughts is all… trying to figure out the right way to approach someone about something." He soon had all but a pair of boxers on before turning back to face Butters. "Say, maybe you could help me out a bit. You're open with all your emotions and stuff." It was another manipulative tactic in Eric's book; putting things into a somewhat hypothetical situation.

"Why sure Eric!" He beamed, "What's been botherin' ya?" Butters was clad in these adorable, bright pink panties and a tight Hello Kitty shirt. That was not helping Eric at all.

He took a deep breath in, mentally trying to will away the woody he was sporting between his legs at the sight of Butters looking so adorable and innocent. "Well, there's this person I've liked for a long time, and I don't know how to go about tellin' em." He slid his trousers back over his boxers and buttoned them up over his chubby gut. "I have tried this indirect method for years, the whole picking on them in such ways, I thought the point would make itself obvious. However, it hasn't worked."

"You should just tell them straight out then. Sometimes doing things to drop hints isn't enough." Butters slid back into his skinny jeans, his midriff now shown as he lifted a hand to rest a finger on his cheek. Was it really just that easy? All those pranks were for nothing? They'd obviously never given any fruit before.

He slipped a loose t-shirt over his head, "You think it'd really work?" Butters nodded, "I hope they say yes Eric." The blonde smiled at him thoughtfully, "If you need any support, I'm always here for ya!"

Support couldn't be given by the party of interest, not in the slightest. "Unfortunately, I cannot seek you for support Butters." Eric sighed, shaking his head. A small gasp of disappointment came from Butters's lips when Cartman told him that.

"And why not!?" Butters pouted as his arms crossed over his chest. Poor, innocent little Butters still could not piece it together.

"Because… WELL JUST BECAUSE!" Cartman snapped, head sinking down. "It's you, you fucking queermo!" Butters took five steps backward at this weird statement. Eric had a crush on him? That was just simply not possible.

"You what…" Butters had to hear it again, to make sure he wasn't just hearing things. The locker room had emptied out well before their little discussion had deepened. "You… you like me?"

Eric gulped down that pride, not wanting to admit it out loud again. If the rest of the guys knew he was gay, that would destroy his reputation. "Don't make me say it again. I… I am ashamed of it." He sighed, shaking his head.

Butters did not know what to say. "Is..is that why you did all that mean stuff to me?" He blinked cutely, receiving a nod in response. "Were you the one who went into my bag and smashed all my make up to pieces!?"

"You look better without it!" Cartman took the defense, "It was gaudy lookin' on you." Butters melted a little at the sentiment, being told he was beautiful au natural.

"W..well… I woulda never thought in a million years, you liked me." His voice dropped to a low whisper as he moved closer to Cartman. The little blonde brought a hand up to lightly push a piece of hair out of Eric's face. "But I can't give you an answer- unless you tell me what you want."

"I want you- to be my boyfriend..." His own voice was soft, barely audible. "I understand if you don't want to be." He shuffled his foot on the floor. Those attempts to get Butters attention were all pretty mean, almost to the point where Butters had ignored him for a week or two.

"Of course I will, Eric." Those soft lips made contact with Eric's beet red cheek. Cartman's hand slipped down to twine his fingers in Butters.

"Good- after school tomorrow; we're going to the movies." Cartman demanded, "I'll pick you up at eight, be ready." The blonde nodded, quite excited about the prospect of his very first date.

"Tomorrow, after school! Gotcha!" Butters beamed, "See ya tomorrow!" He reluctantly let go of Eric's hand, hurrying happily out of the locker room. His heart was swimming in happiness- to have someone who liked him the way he was and wouldn't have to change at the stop of a dime.

-End-


End file.
